A recurring problem for law enforcement officials is how to adequately restrain a prisoner during arrest and transport. Normally, law enforcement officials attempt to restrain the criminal by handcuffing his hands together.
As is well known, handcuffs comprise a pair of linked circular bands or bracelets which are selectively lockable about the criminal's wrists. Typically, a chain connects the bands or cuffs.
Handcuffs are effective in preventing a criminal from separating his hands by a distance greater than the length of the chain between the cuffs. The handcuffs thus limit the range of movement of the hands and arms of the criminal. Because a criminal's hands are linked together, the movement of the criminal's arms with respect to his body is also limited. For this reason, handcuffing a criminal's hands behind his back is especially effective.
While handcuffs are effective in limiting a criminal's movement of his hands with respect to one another and of his arms with respect to his body, the handcuffs do not restrain his fingers and thumbs. Thus, occasionally, a handcuffed criminal has grasped a nearby gun or similar item and escaped law enforcement or caused injury.
Others have proposed devices for restraining the hands of individuals. These devices have not been easy to use, are not convenient, or are too complex.